


Breakfast in Bed (Part Two)

by phantisma



Series: Breakfast in Bed [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part way through season 4, The Beast has blotted out the sun, Faith has come on the scene, and Lilah is dead, Angelus has turned Wesley...now its Wesley's turn to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed (Part Two)

Wesley deposited his gift on the floor near the bed and crawled across the blankets toward the sleeping form of Angelus. Before he could touch him, Angelus flipped him over, pinning him to the mattress, fangs nipping playfully at Wesley’s neck.

The kiss was harsh, teeth pulling on lips as they wrestled among the sheets. Wesley laughed as Angelus finally settled into the kiss enough to taste the gift he’d brought on Wesley’s tongue.

“You’ve been feeding.”

“Only enough to subdue her.”

“Who her?”

Wesley gestured with his chin toward the puddle of hair and clothes on the floor. “A gift.”

Angelus leaned over the side of the bed to get a better look. “You’ve been busy. How long was I out?”

Wesley chuckled again. “Not that long, you git. They called her in.”

“To put back the soul.”

“To put back the soul.” Wesley agreed. He sat up, his hands neatly digging through sheets and blankets to find his partner’s cock. It was already slightly erect and he used nimble fingers to stroke it.

Angelus hissed with pleasure. Wesley smiled, though the effect was less happy than predatory. He leaned in and kissed Angelus again, using his nails to scratch at the long shaft in his hand, eliciting a growl.

“Is it safe, bringing her here?” Angelus asked, pressing Wesley back and ripping open the shirt he wore. The signs of their last violent sexual exchange were already gone. Pity that. Angelus loved the way Wesley’s flesh turned red and purple under his fingers.

“She’s sedated at the moment.” Wesley responded, hissing now himself as Angelus nipped at his left nipple.

“Did you have a plan?”

“Oh yes.”

It was Wesley’s turn to roll Angelus to the mattress and address his bare nipples with teeth. He pinned the older vampire and peppered his belly and chest with kisses and nips, working his way up until he lay fully on top of him, his hardening cock pressing against Angelus’ own through the denim of his jeans. “Do you remember telling me about your encounter with a certain doppelganger?” Wesley’s tongue found the delicate spot just behind the ear and earned a moan. “Imagine what the three of us could do together,” he whispered.

Angelus pushed him hard, onto the floor, following him quickly. He landed on top of Wesley, his hands moving to the waistband of the jeans, making quick work of the zipper and yanking the jeans away before pouncing again. They struggled for superiority until Angelus finally found his position and drove his cock deep into Wesley. Their grunts and moans filled the room as Angelus thrust harder and harder. He was going to come quickly, he always did the first time.

The idea intrigued him. He’d turned Wesley out of lust…well that and the boy was just pathetic, all angsty and depressed. The only time Angelus, or more pointedly for the actual moment, Angel, had ever lusted after Willow Rosenburg had been when her vampire alter-ego had crossed from some alternate reality into this one. The sight of her, in that leather, pouty and evil had done things for him.

Wesley arched his back and pressed back against him, and Angelus responded by driving all the harder into him, pressing him against the carpet. He took the cursing that followed as a compliment, even as Wesley made the face, the one that came just before he did.

Angelus grabbed Wesley’s hips to pull him harder into him while Wesley came, grinding deep into Wesley’s ass until he too was coming, groaning and collapsing onto Wesley. When next he looked up, she was looking at him.

“Hello Willow.”

Her eyes flashed over the gag Wesley had thoughtfully provided. She had moved, and was sitting with her back to the bed, cradling her bound hands in her lap. Angelus could see the two neat little puncture wounds in her neck where Wesley had tasted her. Wesley smiled at her, moving to sit beside her, his arm slipping around her shoulders. “It’s not all that bad, you know.”

She tried to pull away from him, only to find Angelus on her other side. “I don’t think she’s as ready for this as you were, Wes.” Angelus said, lifting some of her hair to sniff.

“I’d say not.” Wesley agreed.

Willow’s eyes danced between them, filled with fear and rage. “Maybe we could help her.” Wesley said, pulling her close to him. “She is, after all, our friend.”

Angelus smiled. “Torture?”

“That could do it.” Wesley said. He ran the back of one hand down her cheek to the gag. “Best leave the gag on,” he said as they moved her onto the bed.

“Wouldn’t want to wake the neighbors.”

“Or have her trying to use magic.”

“That too. How should we begin?”

Wesley crossed his and contemplated their prisoner. “That really is your area of expertise, I’m afraid.”

“Don’t be so modest Wes, I’ve seen you work.” Angelus leaned over Willow, examining her like she was a piece of art…or an empty canvas. “How much time do you figure we have before our friends come looking for us?”

“A few hours at least.”

“Well then, not a moment to lose. Got any tools?”

Wesley pointed to the closet. “Not a lot. We may have to use our imaginations.”

Angelus looked like a schoolboy set free in a sweet shop as he made for the closet. “Get her ready, I’ll be right back.”

Wesley climbed onto the bed, straddling Willow and slowly pulling her arms up over her head. There was already a hook there from earlier games the two vampires had played, ready to hold her arms up out of their way. Once she was secure, he reached for the knife on the bedside table. It already wore red from those same games.

He watched the way her eyes followed the blade and made a show of moving it around before he used it to cut away her clothes. “I always thought you dressed like a little girl,” he said as he pulled aside the fabric covering her torso. “And yet under that…you’re most certainly a woman.”

He leaned forward and kissed her between her breasts, still held in a pretty lace bra, before he cut that too and slid it away from her body. She shivered as his hands found their way to her breasts, sliding over them and down her stomach. He liked the feeling. He moved on to her legs, cutting the skirt down the side and pulling it away. She fought him then, her legs swinging out in an effort to kick him. He laughed, sliding the knife up the inside of her thigh until it’s point was touching the lace of her panties. She stopped moving then, holding very still.

“That’s my good girl.” Wesley murmured. Still holding the knife in place, he backhanded her across the face with his other hand. He saw tears in her eyes and smiled. Yes, he liked this.

Angelus emerged from the closet with a box, and began laying instruments on the nightstand, a whip, a scalpel, various actual tools. Willow’s eyes were big and she was screaming around her gag. Wesley used her distraction to finish removing her clothes, leaving her a blank for Angelus to draw on.

 

Several hours later, Willow lay still. Spent. She was barely aware of the presence of the two vampires who stood at the end of the bed admiring their work. They had used her, each in their own way. They had fed on her and cut her. Now Wesley slid into bed beside her, touching her face gently, removing the gag. “Everything is going to be all right Willow. I promise. It’s almost over.” His long fingers stroked her face, following the tracks of tears she had stopped crying.

She was tired. She should try magic again. But she couldn’t concentrate. His fingers were touching her again, sliding across skin slick with blood to pinch at a nipple. She moaned. Then his finger was on her lip, spreading blood onto it, and into her mouth. Her own blood. She closed her eyes. “Buffy.” The name escaped her lips as little more than air, but she reached out for her friend. It had worked before. But Buffy was in Sunnydale. No, there was someone closer. Faith.

“Buffy isn’t here, little one.” Wesley said. “She can’t save you. Only we can do that now.”

Willow groaned as his fingers returned on their path down her body. She tried to concentrate on Faith, on reaching into the Slayer’s mind. Wesley’s fingers found her clit and began circling it. She moaned and unconsciously pushed herself against his fingers. “That’s my good girl.” He kissed her then, light kisses along her bruised cheek where he’d hit her before.

His tongue snaked into her mouth and a single finger moved inside her. She didn’t taste it at first, the blood slowly dripping from his tongue, not with the taste of her own blood already in her mouth. She felt Angelus on her other side, his teeth sinking into her breast. She could feel the blood draining. Wesley pulled away and she swallowed instinctively, the burn of his blood sinking into her even as the realization of what he had done did. There was a flash of the knife and blood was pouring into her mouth, even as Angelus pulled her own out of her. She thrashed, but between them she was powerless. Wesley’s wrist was pressed against her mouth, his blood soaking her face. She swallowed again, and again, just trying not to drown in it.

He pulled his wrist away and sat atop her, his eyes glittering with amusement. “Don’t fight it. Just let it happen.” Wesley said. Angelus straddled her legs behind Wesley, wrapping his arms around him.

“Nicely done, Wes,” he said, kissing his cheek. “I’m impressed.”

Together they watched as the fight died in Willow’s eyes. Her body went slack beneath them. Her heartbeat slowed and stopped. For a long moment they sat there staring at her. “We should probably not stay here much longer. The others should be missing her about now. They’ll come looking.” Wesley said.

“I’ll get dressed.” Angelus said, kissing Wesley one last time.

 

Willow was aware of the voices first. Then came the memories, vague and stilted at the moment. Hunger came next…a deep desire for the warmth her body no longer possessed. There was a stale taste of blood in her mouth…Wesley’s blood. She sat up.

Angelus and Wesley sat across the room from her, comfortably entangled in one another, waiting for her. Across the end of the bed where she lay was a teenage boy, laid out in offering. She ran a hand over him appreciatively, the hunger calling to her. He was afraid, she could feel his heart racing. She crawled over him like a cat, licking his face, before turning his frightened eyes toward the wall. His blood was sweet, hot…fiery liquid life pouring into her.

He was gone too quickly and her hunger was still waking up. She pulled herself free of the sheets and stood, running a hand over her naked body, while licking the fingers of her other hand.

“Hello boys,” she growled. “What’s a girl gotta do to get a good meal around here?”

Wesley and Angelus smiled. This was going to be fun.


End file.
